


By a Firm Hand

by ExaltedBrand



Series: March 2021 Promptathon [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cunnilingus, Discipline, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Kneeling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Role Reversal, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedBrand/pseuds/ExaltedBrand
Summary: Faced with the pressures of her position, Elincia turns to her closest confidant for relief.
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Luchino | Lucia
Series: March 2021 Promptathon [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188869
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	By a Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt: Elincia/Lucia, Disciplined**

After a long, bloody period of conflict and a struggle for survival against the goddess Ashera, Tellius had finally won a measure of peace – but Elincia, without a war to occupy her mind, found herself busier than ever. Some of her time was spent pleasantly engaged: private meetings held with Queen Micaiah and Empress Sanaki, in which she spoke honestly and hopefully with them about the future; and with the laguz, eager to uphold her father’s legacy by offering them Crimea’s friendship. However, a great deal of it was swamped in tedious bureaucracy, and though Crimea was rebuilding at a steady pace, slowly but surely pulling itself out of recession, she often felt frustrated that she could have been doing a great deal more.

Then, compounding matters, there were other pressures weighing on her. For much of Crimea’s traditionally-minded nobility, so she’d heard, it was widely expected that she’d eventually marry – perhaps to secure an important alliance of some kind, or to produce an heir capable of ensuring that her ambitious reforms would last into the next generation. She knew, of course, that such arrangements were often unavoidable, and were to the benefit of her people. But she also couldn’t stomach the thought of such a loveless, manufactured union; of spending her life with someone not out of trust or affection—those dearest things of all—but rather out of self-interest and political convenience.

Moreover, the nobility’s perception of her—of a stoic, solitary queen—was quite mistaken. Elincia had never been alone. Ever since childhood, Lucia had been by her side: counselling her, protecting her, even comforting her when all the strains of war had grown too much to bear. And while the past few years had sometimes briefly separated them, they’d always found their way back into each other’s arms.

Lucia, perhaps, was the main reason she found the idea of marrying herself off to a stranger so disagreeable. No-one else, not even Geoffrey, could match the bond they shared – as confidants, as friends, as family.

Nor, she expected, could anyone else match Lucia’s talent for other, more intimate duties. And tonight, somewhere between the candlelight and the shadows of the royal bedchambers, Lucia gladly played one of Elincia’s favourite roles.

“On your knees.” Lucia’s voice was cold and commanding, looking down at her from the edge of the bed with an unwavering gaze. “You aren’t to do a thing unless I command it. Understood?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Just briefly, something like a smile touched Lucia’s lips, and Elincia couldn’t be sure if it was part of the act.

“Good,” Lucia said, reaching down and gently taking a fistful of Elincia’s hair. “Now, remove my boots. Slowly.”

Elincia obeyed, sliding her hand up Lucia’s thigh to find the buckles of her left boot. Lucia held perfectly still as she unfastened it, pulling at the hidden clips and laces that kept it secure, before finally loosening it just enough to gently slide it off her foot. The other boot was dealt with much the same way, Elincia tempering her enthusiasm so as not to go too fast – but when both of them were done, she briefly forgot herself, running her hands over Lucia’s beautiful bare feet.

Her mistake was met with a sharp twist of her hair – and a twinge of pain that sent shivers down her back.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to touch,” Lucia murmured. “Or have you already forgotten what happens when you disobey?”

“No, Mistress,” Elincia whispered, pulling her hands away. “I’m sorry, Mistress.”

“Then you’d best prove it. Remove my leggings.”

Elincia loved Lucia when she was like this; loved how she could turn from a tender lover into a ruthless, domineering conqueror; loved how well an air of regal authority suited her. She would have made a fine queen to stand at her side – if only Crimea’s nobility could tolerate such an idea.

She immediately did as she was told, hooking her thumbs around the waist of Lucia’s leather leggings and drawing them down; and her heart thudded in her chest as she exposed more and more of her skin with every inch.

At last, they joined the boots on the floor, leaving only her the white, silken lace of her panties – and in place of a command, Lucia herself tugged at the elastic and pulled them away.

“Now,” she said, spreading her legs, “are you ready to serve me?”

“I am, Mistress.”

Lucia smiled; and this time, Elincia was sure it was real.

“Then lick.”

Elincia was more than happy to oblige – pressing her lips against her lover’s slit and using the very tip of her tongue to tease her delicate folds. With every lap, her movements gained more confidence, and within moments she could already feel the hand in her hair tightening, silently urging her to go deeper. She complied, applying just the slightest pressure as she slid her tongue inside Lucia, tasting her sweet juices and prodding gently at her most sensitive spot.

“Mm… That’s it…”

She didn’t look up; only focused on her task, working her tongue with vigour and daring to spread Lucia’s thighs open with her hands. This time, Lucia didn’t punish her for her transgression – perhaps, in part, because she was too lost in pleasure to care.

It was exactly what Elincia had needed, too. To forget, even if only for an evening, the weight of her position, shedding her title and autonomy alike for subservience. After a day consumed by decisions, she could finally have someone else make them for her. All she had to do was obey.

And so she did – licking and sucking away with every ember of devotion burning in her heart as Lucia’s hips thrusted forward to meet her motions.

“Hah… I-I see you’re eager to please tonight,” Lucia gasped; and Elincia couldn’t help but notice the way her voice had turned softly familiar. “You’ve… ngh… had a long day, then…?”

Between licks, Elincia smiled. Lucia knew her so very well.


End file.
